


I Know Him

by Boss_Mom_SC



Category: J9 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boss_Mom_SC/pseuds/Boss_Mom_SC
Summary: A poem inspired by Joong and Nine
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee
Kudos: 4





	I Know Him

I know him.

I know what he sounds like calling my name from a room away.  
I know how he sings softly to himself while cooking lunch.  
  
I know what his hair feels like tickling my face when I wake up before him in the morning.

I know the steel that runs through his being, giving him strength to battle each day to succeed on his terms.  
I know the fear of rejection that creates a tremor to his lips in odd moments of vulnerability. 

I know the taste of his lips, the smell of his skin, and the touch of his hand.

I know him.  
  
I know, if I never hold him again  
I will never forget.


End file.
